Aftereffects
by Obsessed Authoress
Summary: Coming down from the high of watching Usami Fuyuhiko drive away for good, Misaki remembers something very important. Very, very important. As in, oh-my-God-my-lover-almost-died-a-minute-ago kind of important. TWOSHOT AkihikoxMisaki post episode 24
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My first posted Romantica fic! It's not the first one I've written, but the others...need some work. Heh. Anyway, I wrote this because I dissatisfied with the ending of the anime- please God, let there be a third season- and always thought upon watching the last episode that Misaki should have some kind of reaction to Akihiko almost getting RUNOVER BY A FRICKIN' BUS, so...yeah. That's where this came from. XD Hope you like it! -OA

* * *

**Aftereffects**

_By ObssessedAuthoress_

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica: manga, anime, characters... -sob- I can only dream the eternal dream of a fangirl...

* * *

Usami Fuyuhiko waved and bid them farewell, climbing into his signature black car and disappearing down the street. The couple watched him go with curiously blank faces, each thinking hidden thoughts. It was safe to say that both were feeling some level of relief, however.

After a long moment of silence, Akihiko turned and started back toward their penthouse, giving a casual reason for the return: "I want your stew." Misaki did not have a good retort for this and therefore followed the older man silently up the sidewalk.

Akihiko was still musing over the possibility that his father was finally going to _leave them alone _when he noticed the change. His ears, always trained toward his lover, picked up on the sound of the teen's breathing, harsh and uneven, as they approached the main entrance. A spike of concern drilled into him, but he remained silent for the moment, waiting to see if there was a definable cause for Misaki's breathless state.

They entered the apartment building and Akihiko stopped in front of the elevator, turning toward his lover. "What's wrong?" he demanded, leaning in close to the younger man. Misaki blushed and paled alternately, one hand clutched absently at the front of his shirt. Akihiko did not like that particular gesture; it worried him.

"N-nothing," the university student stammered, stepping ahead of the novelist into the empty elevator. Akihiko scowled and followed him inside, leaning against the back wall as the doors closed behind them and the elevator started to rise beneath their feet. Misaki was panting softly now, holding his chest tightly. Akihiko muttered a curse and took the teenager's face in his hands, drawing him close.

"Misaki, tell me what's wrong," he urged the small brunet. "I don't like it when you're hurting and you won't tell me why. Can't you see that it hurts me as well?"

Misaki's breath puffed warm in his face, shallow gasps. "I- I'm not- I can't-" He exhaled sharply and dropped forward into the writer's arms. Akihiko lowered them both to the floor of the elevator, a litany of profanities running through his mind.

_Something is wrong with Misaki, something is wrong with Misaki, something is-_

"Misaki, just relax and take a deep breath," the older man instructed. Misaki's head rested against his chest; Akihiko wrapped his long arms around the teen's shuddering form. "Breathe, alright?"

"Y-you almost- you almost died," the nineteen-year-old managed, sagging against his lover's strong frame. "Th-that bus almost crushed you…"

"I'm alright," Akihiko said gently, rubbing soothing circles against the boy's back. "You saved me, remember?"

"B-but- but what if I hadn't been quick enough?" the brunet queried, raising a tearful gaze. Akihiko was slightly taken aback; it wasn't like Misaki to cry in front of him like this, especially when they weren't about to have-

_Well…never mind. _

"There's no point in worrying about what might have happened," the older man said firmly, brushing traitorous saline from the teenager's cheeks. He didn't like seeing Misaki cry like this, not when sadness or fear was the underlying emotion, instead of…pleasure…or something else equally satisfying. "The point is that we're both alright, and finally…" He let it trail off until Misaki glanced up, curious in spite of himself.

"And finally what?" the younger man asked, at last catching his breath.

"And finally we won't have anymore interruptions," Akihiko finished smugly, standing up and swinging Misaki into his arms bridal-style. The brunet yelped and started struggling predictably, thrashing all available limbs to free himself from his lover's tight grasp.

"Wait- Usagi-san- stop! Put me down! What about the stew?" the teenager demanded as Akihiko carried him out of the elevator, down the hall, and into their penthouse. The famous author didn't stop there, though. He flung his coat on the sofa with one arm and carried Misaki right on up the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sure it can stand to simmer for a little while longer," he said with a meaningful gleam in his eye. Misaki swallowed hard.

"Um…no- wait, let me down! I have to take it off the stove if we're going to-" The student choked, blushing vividly. "-It'll burn!" he managed through his embarrassment. Akihiko put him down on his feet outside the bedroom door and pressed the teenager against the wall, one knee drawn up between the boy's legs. Misaki moaned softly, twisting his head away. The adorable blush deepened to scarlet.

"Then I guess we'll have to see how fast we can finish our…business," Akihiko breathed in the teen's ear. Not waiting for his innuendo to fully register, he picked Misaki up again and carried him into the bedroom to be ravished thoroughly.

After all, he _was_ grateful to have had his life saved that day.

And he was confident that the stew could wait.

"I love you, Misaki."

"…Baka Usagi-san…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Haha, betcha didn't think you'd be getting an update from this story, didja?! -cough- Anyway, I know it's listed as complete, but for some reason it felt unfinished to me, and the other night I was thinking about a part two, and lo and behold, this appears. Um, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC; I'm not really in the _JR_ fandom anymore, so I'm a little rusty. Hope you enjoy it anyway! -OA

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Still wish I did.

* * *

Quite a long while later, Misaki stood in front of the stove and stared down into the pot containing what _used_ to be dinner.

It seemed Usagi-san's sense of time's passage was a little bit…lacking.

The stew had indeed burned, just as thoroughly as Misaki had been ravished. The top layer was smoking a little, several shades darker than it should have been; further investigation revealed that everything underneath had been turned into charcoal.

The one to blame for this made his way downstairs from the bedroom, button-up shirt hanging open to reveal an expanse of smooth, pale skin. Misaki was proud of himself for being relatively unfazed by his lover's half-nudity, instead fixing the older man with a flat look.

Akihiko raised a brow, retrieving a cigarette and lighting it. "What's wrong, Misaki?" he inquired.

Misaki pointed an accusatory finger at the blackened disaster before him. "It. Burned," he stated.

The author exhaled a cloud of smoke and moved around the counter, leaning over Misaki's shoulder to survey the damage. "Ah, so it did," he mused rather indifferently.

Misaki jabbed an elbow at Akihiko's side, a blow the other avoided easily. "Baka Usagi-san!" the teen yelled. "You said-" He stopped at the slow smirk that crept over the taller male's full mouth. _Uh oh_. "…Y-you said that we'd be d-done in time…" Long arms twined around his waist, and the brunet gulped audibly.

He should have _known_ better than to bring up what Usagi-san had said.

"Mmm, did I say that?" Akihiko murmured in Misaki's ear, white teeth nipping at the lobe. "I _believe _what I said was that we should see how fast we could finish our business to prevent the stew from burning." Slender fingers dipped beneath the boy's shirt, dancing over sensitive skin. Misaki shivered.

"W-well-" What was the point he was trying to make, again? "-It still burned," he offered rather lamely, distracted by Usagi-san's fingers, hands, arms, by _Usagi-san_, so close to him, close enough that when he took a breath he could smell the author's scent.

The older man chuckled, and Misaki wondered if it was just his imagination, but that sounded kind of…evil. "Shall we try it again?" the author practically purred, all smug and satisfied at the trap his little Misaki had fallen into. "Maybe we can improve our time-?"

Misaki twitched. "Ah- No!" The university student recovered his senses enough to dart out of reach, escaping that devious embrace. "N-no, we haven't eaten anything, and it's past dinner…" He looked around, a little frazzled, trying to avoid looking at Usagi-san. _What are we going to eat now? _

Well. He knew what _Usagi-san_ was going to have for dinner if he didn't think of an alternative quickly.

Akihiko laughed, relenting at the sight of the teen's frantic desperation. "Don't worry about making something," he said. "We'll go out to eat."

Misaki gave a relieved sigh. _Thanks be to kami… _"Okay, then I'm going to go change really fast," he said, making it halfway to the stairs before a large hand caught his arm, holding him in place. The brunet looked back with a vague sense of trepidation, and found his lover on one knee before him. "U-Usagi-san…?" The silver-haired man captured a small hand and brought it near, pressing warm lips to the back, the palm, the inside of the wrist. Misaki flushed, heat rising at just the simple touch.

"Thank you, Misaki, for saving my life today," Akihiko said quietly, lilac eyes tilted up to regard the slender boy. Misaki blushed even harder and fidgeted, looking away.

"Don't mention it…" the younger one murmured rather awkwardly. He glanced back down in time to see Usagi-san smile, the real, genuine smile that always made his knees go weak, and _no fair-_

-And then he was in Usagi-san's arms, pressed close enough to hear his lover's heartbeat.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki breathed in and out, listened to that gentle rhythm; he smiled in spite of himself. "…Baka Usagi-san…"

Of course, it ended up being even _later_ before they made it out to eat, but somehow, Misaki couldn't find it in him to care.

* * *

A/N- And there you go! Thanks to everyone who faved/reviewed this fic, hope you liked my random addition that doesn't have much to do with the original plotline... Erm...reviews? Review if you liked it anyway! Thanks! -OA


End file.
